Maria
by Kathywithstyle
Summary: OC story! When Chef's niece, Maria's parents killed in a fire, Chef is now in custody over Maria and wants to make a relationship with her. But then Maria bumps into a geeky kid name Cody, their problems obtains into a friendship and possibly more… Will Maria and Chef works things out? Will Maria and Cody find their true inner selves? CodyxOC minor NoCo and other pairings.


**Cody's POV**

"Cody, come on down for breakfast!" my mother called me from downstairs.

"Alright mom! I just have to find my Monday's underwear," I replied in my room, searching for my weekly scheduled underwear. Yes, I'm a geek and I like to keep my underwear clean in my weekly order. Sue me.

Well in two weeks I'm going to this camp reality show called, Total Drama Island for the summer and so my parents are going on vacation for sometime for "themselves". THEY DON'T EVEN THINK I EXIST REALLY! I love my parents deeply, but I just can't stand being neglected sometimes. I'm an only child so it doesn't even give a point as an excuse, and I surely not 21 yet so they can't let me go. Well it doesn't matter, I'm leaving and for once I might meet some new friends.

"Cody," my father said, peaked out my bedroom doorway, "My I have a word?" I nodded hesitantly.

"What's wrong father?" I asked nervously. I hope it's nothing serious.

"It's about you leaving. Well do you want to leave? It's okay if you don't, we'll just cancel the contract and reschedule our vacation." This is possibly the first time me and my dad had a long chat! Like a minute and ten seconds long.

I scratched my back and turned to my dad, I didn't know what to say.

"No but-" then my father interrupted me. "GREAT! Alright, com'on downstairs for breakfast." My father went downstairs with uttered joy.

That was very devastating and my feelings was outraged. Did you hear what my father just said!? "GREAT!" I didn't get to say what I have to say. Does he even care? Well if he doesn't, I don't either.

I got on my clothes: a white apollo shirt, a amber vest, white jeans, and black sneakers. I went downstairs, ate my breakfast, and waited for the school bus to come. My parents went off to work, left me here, didn't offer a ride to school or at least waited until I got on the bus then go to work. See, they don't care I guess I don't either. I sat down on the couch to watch TV. When the TV turned on, it was that Total Drama commercial again. I was looking at the screen as that host, Chris McLean was talking about only two more weeks until that show starts. I was noticing how sadistic he sounds.

He sounds like my dad.

I heard to bus outside so I turned off everything and got on the bus. Last day of school.

* * *

**Chef's POV**

"Oh my," I said to myself in sympathy. I was sitting at the hospital's waiting room. My 14 year old niece, Maria's parents died in a fire last night and I was here to take her to school.

"Yes I know, I'm terribly sorry about your lost," said the doctor walking up to me with sorrow in his voice. "Is there anything we can do?"

"YEAH, Should of saved my sister's life!" I yelled causing people to look at in shock. I got to stop doing that, my anger issues are a bit "over-the-board" ever since I got home from the military. Maria wouldn't like it.

I'm a grouchy, loud, and strictly old black guy but I been a sergeant for the military for 17 years. I had to let go sometime. I heard about my sister and her husband on TV when I was on the plane, leaving Toronto from an interview for a reality show called, Total Drama Island as the chef. I loved my sister deeply, I couldn't helped but to be there, even though I wasn't for any other things like, the wedding, anniversary, or even her award ceremony for the best vet in town. But I lost my sister, I had to see her one more time.

"Sorry," I said softly. "I'm just upset about my sister and all. I'm a veteran." I tried to changed the subject since my ex-wife is here, Tiara but her glares gotten to me. So I didn't say anything until Maria comes out of the infirmary.

**Maria's POV**

I was crying uncontrollably. My parents… they're… dead! I couldn't believe it. My whole entire childhood is incomplete now since my parents died! I can't even think anymore. I can't smile or laugh or feel happy because I lost my mommy and daddy. And I was hoping for a sister or brother but it's too late.

I'm a girl with possibilities. Before my parents died I was a tomboy; rebellious, weird, goofy, and a bit of a rascal. But I changed when my mother told me about ballet class. I tried it, I liked it. I changed ever since, my self-esteem increased, and I began being nicer and sweeter and cuter person. I even got asked out on date with 12 guys, but I refused them all. Hey, love and romance is after education and skills. My parent thought me lots of things, I just wish that I… just didn't start… the… fire.

A female nurse walks in and puts her hand on my shoulder. She told me that I'm okay, just minor burns on sorted places. I hugged her as if she was my… mom.

"Oh and someone is here to pick you up," mentioned the nurse. I got off my bed, changed my clothes into my pink short overalls type summer dress in red sandels and walked in the hallway. And then I saw them, Uncle Hatchet and Aunt Tiara. I ran to give them a hug. I need the most sympathy I can get.

"Uncle Hatchet, what are you doing here?" I asked still sniffling. "I'm here to take you to school," he replied.

"Wait, I thought you were still in the military?" I asked trying change the subject.

"It's been over years ago," he explained, "Listen, the court says I have full custody over you so you're living with me." My heart skipped a beat when he said that. It's like living with The Hulk when I'm with Uncle Hatchet. He's just so _**angry**_all the time. I can't deal with that! Well at least Irm not an orphan.

So then Me, Uncle Hatchet, and Aunt Tiara went out to the hospital parking lot and got in my uncle's old, beat-down, dusty pickup truck and went off to school. I know that this day is going to get worse, I can feel it…

**Chris' POV**

I was holding my phone impatiently waiting for the producers to call.

"Hello?" said one of the producers.

"Uh yeah, so uh WHERE'S THE CHEF!?" I yelled, "MY SHOW IS STARTING IN TWO WEEKS AND WE STILL DON'T HAVE A **CHEF**!?" I calmed myself down and had hope that the producer had something.

Yes, I'm a sadistic person but I can't let my show die now! It didn't even premiered yet. I need a chef to complete my show.

"Well we got one more auditioning, his name is… 'Chef Hatchet' he's from Montreal, Ontario."

I smiled, thanked the producer and hung up my cell. My career is still in place! I'm a big star, one of Canadian and American's best. I was nominated and awarded sooo many times! Won 5 awards at the Grammy's, nominated once and won 4 awards at the Oscar's, won 5 awards at the Teen Choice Awards for best actor in a PG-13 movie in 2008, and nominated once at the Emmy's (not my best night). And I was in so much movies; every movie of action and adventure or even romance, I'm in it. I even have a blog on-line. Fans on my comment site on blog couraged me to make my own show instead of starring in one. This is how my show was born.

But I don't mean to brag though yet I have a family life outside the famous and fortunate life, 3 kids and a "overreaction" wife that is probably going have a divorce soon. But I doubt it.

My phone rung my wife's ringtone, this isn't good. I anwsered and she was hollering and screaming at me. I couldn't hear what she said because she was so loud and one of my kids were crying.

"Hilary, Hilary calm down," I consoled her, "Just nicely tell me what's your problem."

As she inhale and exhale over the phone, she began talking.

"Okay, I went on your facebook page, I seen you and some girl… and you were kissing her!" her voice was getting a bit louder and less clear, more like sketchy.

I don't remember kissing a girl. I don't even remember having a facebook page!

"Listen baby, It's possibly a prank or someone hacked my page or something. Just don't be mad."

"OH DON'T PLAY INNOCENT YOU LITTLE **BASTARD**! PACK YOUR STUFF, YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!"

She hung up the phone before I get to say anything.

"Well it's over, I knew," I said to myself in grief. Well I guess the divorce came sooner than unfortunately expected.

Wait, remember I do remember kissing someone at a movie premiere after-party a month ago. I gotten drunk and accidentally kissed one of the female cast members. Hope this situation doesn't hit the news or my repudiation will burn to the ground.

Well at least I'm going to be hosting a new show two weeks. Yeah… I'm very sadistic, sue me.

* * *

**Chef's POV**

I was driving along the highway, taking my niecie (that's what I call her) to school. I didn't want to cause any trouble because we… don't really… get along but hey, I want to make a relationship with Maria. She's having a hard time right now so I'm gonna try to at least make a little conversation.

"So today is the last day of your freshmen year, off to sophomore right? Aren't you happy?" I asked smiling at review mirror glancing at Maria. She turns away.

"Maria sweetie," said Tiara. "You have to understand that… things happen… and life isn't always enjoyable."

"OH! That's okay!" Maria screamed in sarcasm. "I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY! LIFE CAN STAB YOU IN THE ASS RIGHT?!"

"Maria, language please?' I asked her firmly.

"OKAY! I'LL BE QUIET BECAUSE LIFE IS UNENJOYABLE SO I CAN'T EXPRESS MYSELF RIGHT?!" her eyes were watering and her voice was whimpering.

I was silent, her words are really expressing alright. Heartwrenching, unsatisfying, depressing, low confidences. She's possibly is on her monthly, you know how girls are. Especially at times like this.

We finally made to the schoolyard. Maria storms at the car with tears. I wanted to cry too but I have a hard heart but that's no excuse though. My empathy with Maria is the same but just not understandable.

I slowly drove off as I was watching Maria rapidly run to school. Tiara glanced at Maria and back at me. She sighed, "Hatchet, are you sure taking care of Maria is okay alone?" She suggested. "I can help."

I slowly shook my head. "No No, Tiara it's find really. I just have to find something for us to do this summer." Then I grinned with an idea going through my mind.

"THAT'S IT!" I exclaimed. "We can go places she wants to go, like: Nigara Falls or Miami." I was so happy, I drove through 4 stoplights without noticing.

"Hatchet if you want to learn how to interact with Maria," Tiara explained, "first off, pay attention!" I notice my phone to ring in my body bag.

"Hold on Tiara, my phone." Tiara glared at me and gives a sigh. I think she's right about paying attention. I anwsers it and it was the producer from the show that I auditioned for; he told me that I was accepted.

I pushed the the car breaks really hard and caused Tiara to hit the glove compartment. Then, another idea went through my mind.

"Before you go," I said to the producer, "can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked sounding a bit impatient.

"Well I have a niece, her name is Maria. Her parents died in a fire yesterday and she's depress so can she sign up for the show? Just to make her have a state-of-mind."

He took a long time to say something and I really thought he wouldn't allow it. But finally he said yes! I thanked him and hung up. My chance of me and Maria getting along will probably work after all.

**Cody's POV**

I gotten off of the school bus and onto the schoolyard. My friends Brady and Nick were on each side of me. We walked up to school and went to our lockers.

"Well guys," I began, "this is our final day together! I'm moving to another school and I'm finally starting senior year."

Brady began to sniffle and Nick saluted me farewell. Brady's the softy and Nick is the arrogant and sly one. I'm just the geeky gamer. Me and Nick started off as friends in the 4th grade and two years later, Brady came around next. I probably will never see them again!

Well unless I have they're phone number. Which I do!

Meanwhile, I have only 4 hours today since our family is moving. So I just have to pack everything up from my desk, locker, and my work that I have done since I started high school.

I wonder if Rosetta is still here. Rosetta is my crush since the 8th grade and I've always notice that she probably don't think think I exist because of… last year's incident. So I'm going to tell her slowly how I feel about her in private so no one would tease me or judge Rosie (that's what I call her) to not be with me. The reason I like her because she's French and her voice is sooo **HOT**!

Anyway, me, Nick and Brady walked in our classroom and sat down on each side of each other. I was in the middle, Brady on left, and Nick on the right. Then couple minutes passed and Rosetta came in. My stomach started to feel heavy and things were crawling inside. I didn't want to say anything because I'll get nervous so I'd waited.

Then I realized that Rosetta was coming toward me. She seated in the far back of the room where her ex-boyfriend, Trever seats at. Trever is one of my top bullies and hostler of the school. He smuggles nick-naks, snacks, and possibly cigarettes has been rumored. I never liked him. No one does. That's why Rosetta broke up with him.

Back to what I was saying, Rosetta came toward me. I turn away so she don't notice me. But that's why she's coming towards me. I hesitated. She tapped on my shoulder and said,

"Cody, I want to talk to you." She wants to talk to me! SHE WANTS TO TALK TO ME! What is she gonna say?! What should I say?! Okay, I just have to be cool about it.

"Yeah, sure what's up?" I asked politely.

Rosetta began to blush. Wow, I made her blush! She does like me then.

"People are saying that you're leaving. Is that true?" She look like she was sad. She didn't want me to leave.

"Unfortunately, yes but I'll always remember the times and remember all the my friends, especially… you…" I whispered in her ear. She blushed even harder.

"Well before you go," she continued, "do you want to go out with me?" she hesitated when she said that. I was in shock. I'm going with the former student! ONE OF THE HOTTEST FOR THAT MATTER!

"Sure, I'd be happy to!" I yelled excitedly causing people to stare at me, even Trever is glaring at me now. I hope he don't know about us dating or I'll possibly never get to go to Total Drama because I'll be dead!

When class started, our teacher went to go get some coffee for 15 minutes so everyone was cleaning out their desk. I was putting my work in my backpack. Nick and Brady came toward me worried. I notice they had something to say. I bet they were very sad about me leaving so I'm going to brighten their mood with good news.

"Guys, guess what?!" I cheered.

"What?" they said in worries

"I'm going out with ROSETTA MY CRUSH! Isn't that exciting?!" They gasped in fear. I looked at them confused.

"Are you guys okay? Why you'd gasped?" I asked confused and suspicious.

They glanced at each other in fear. I glared at them with suspicion.

"Trever told us to tell you-," Nick stopped so Brady can continue, "that if you're going out with his ex-,"

"he'll jump you." they said altogether.

My stomach began to twist and my heart skipped a beat, TWICE. I knew this day would come, well might as well forget about Total Drama Island, I'm toast! But, I'm not a whimp. I'm about to go to a competition that is giving away 100,000 dollars if someone wins and I'm that someone! So I stood up on my desk and preached.

"I don't care! He's just jealous that I'm going out with his ex. So what?! I'm free to do whatever I want! He not my mother or father or teacher or principal. He's just a useless son-of-a-B.I.T.C.H. that's who he is. AND I'm about to win one hundred thousand dollars so he can suck my D.I.C.K.! So beat that Trever…" Everyone in the classroom, even Rosie cheered and rejoiced my words. I feel proud and relieved from all that suspense and urge of all that pressure Trever been giving me. Everyone who dispise him, felt the same way.

As the commotion was still going on, Trever made a mean entrance to the classroom. Everyone got silent. I was still up on my desk, cheering and expressive without any notice. Brady and Nick tried to tell me to stop but I was still having fun. Trever ran to me, grabbed me by the collar, and shoved my head on my desk.

"You think you're so funny, huh Anderson?" he hissed smirking deviously. I didn't say anything because everyone watching, I'm just a mutton to him. So I just kept silent.

"Guess what Anderson? I'm giving a warning because I can see your people are on your side and I guess their **AGAINST** **ME**." He glanced with a glare at everyone, even Rosetta, Brady, and Nick.

"And…" I said sheepishly. He smirked.

"If you try to kiss Rosetta," he hissed, "I'll hurt you bad…" He let go of my collar and threw me down onto the floor. Then Rosetta came up at him and said:

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BIG… *censored**censored**censored**censored*." She yelled cursing at him. Everyone was in shock, even Trever jaw dropped. She stopped yelling and began to cry. She ran out the classroom in tears. Trever was still shock at Rosie cursed at him. So I ran out to go see if she was okay.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

I was sitting in my desk, cleaning out my stuff. Mrs. Simon, our homeroom teacher, was blubbering about her engagement with the janitor, Zack. I didn't really care about what Mrs. Simon was saying. I just want to end the day and sleep the night away.

As I was cleaning my desk, I found something oh so precious, that it made me cry. It was a shiny silver locket that my mother gave me for good luck for this year. I never got to wear it… I started sobbing in class and my classmates confort me. Mrs. Simon hugged me and consoled me about my parents. I know they're in a better place but I just feel lonely. I miss them and it feels like I have nobody.

I ran out of the classroom to calm down. As I walked up the hallway I seen two people talking. One looks like a gap-tooth geek and the other is the former student from Paris, France, Rosetta Gramton. I hid to the corner to ease-drop.

What? I'm just like that okay!?

Rosetta looked like she was crying. I hoped it's not like what happened to me. The boy puts his arms around her and consoled her.

"Rosie, I'm going to be fine. I can stick up for myself," he said charmingly.

"But Cody!" She cried. "I just don't want you to get hurt. And I really care about you!"

"You do?" He said sheepishly, blushing. "Yes," she replied trying to smile, blushing also. They began to kiss. I made a disgusted face.

"Gross," I mumbled in disgust. Then I heard footsteps. I ran to the girl's bathroom to hide. I crept out the doorway and seen three bad guys coming toward that Cody kid and Rosetta. I looked closer to see what's happening.

One of the two guys grabbed Rosetta and hold her back against the locker. Then the older guy grabbed Cody and punched him in the gut. Then he grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the locker. Rosetta yelled in fear and struggled trying to get free.

"NO, CODY! HELPPP!" She screamed trying to get help. That's the problem is anyone even noticing this? Even the noise?! Then I had to have the feeling to help.

Me and my emotions…

I jumped from the corner and made my fighting position.

"HEY YOU DORK! LET ALONE THAT GUY! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?!" I yelled in my fearless attitude. He let go of Cody. And laughed at me as so did his two friends. I marched toward him and spit on his shoes. Then he got mad.

"Hey, look you little bitch, keep out of this okay?!" He hissed and pushed me hard against the locker.

I faked my injury and slowly walked away. Then, I ran up and did my karate moves. I punched him in the face twice, kicked him in his crouch, kicked him in the gut also, and threw him on the floor. He slowly put his head up.

"Boys…" he muttered as he struggled. "Get her…"

His two men looked at me in fear. I did my karate position again and they shrieked. They grabbed the guy and dragged him away. I felt proud but I realized that I did something that I wasn't suppose to. I began to cry again. Cody and Rosetta ran up to me and hugged me in relief and joy but they confort me in sympathy.

"Thank you so much!" Rosetta praised. "Yeah, you can really pack a PUNCH!" Cody joked.

I stood there, crying like this shouldn't happen. And it really shouldn't. My parents told me to not fight physically or it'll rain over me forever. I broke the promise and now I betrayed them like I betrayed their life. I sobbed until the principal, Mr. Dullman came with the three boys I thought with. Then some students came out of the classroom to see the commotion. Nosie!

"Mrs. Parker!" he yelled very upset. "The boys told me everything. It's as shocker that you would do this."

Cody, Rosetta, and I looked at Mr. Dullman very worried but we know that the boys probably lied about everything so we had to go clean with it and told the truth.

"But sir," Rosetta explained, "me and Cody was standing here talking and those guys came at us and attacked Cody!"

"Yeah," Cody mentioned. "And Maria saved me by telling them off!"

"And plus," I continued still sniffling, "I was only telling to help! Cody didn't deserved it."

The boys looked down defeated and Mr. Dullman glared at them.

"Well thank you for telling the truth. I guess you three are going to have detention today and next year for two months, every week!" He pulled them to his office as we three smiled in victory. Everyone in the hallway cheered. Then their teachers came and pulled them back into the classroom.

"Great! Now I broke a promise and I lied!" I yelled in disappointed. "It's okay! You had to! There's a difference from purpose and substantial?" Cody reminded me.

"And this was really substantial!" I said understanding. Three of us smiled and went back to our classrooms.

**After School**

I ran outside in the schoolyard to waiting for my uncle. As I was waiting, my friends Diana and Rachel ran to me.

"I heard about what happened!" said Rachel. "Yeah, you finally got the school's most wanted bullies: Trever in 11th grade, Dave in 10th grade, and Alex in 9th grade in trouble!" Diana cheered.

I made a faded smile at them. I didn't want to do but just to help a friend out. "Hey, guys no big deal, I was just helping someone. That's it," I explained.

Rachel and Diana glanced at each other then back at me.

"Oh and did you heard that gap-tooth 11th grader Cody is going out with the former student, Rosetta!? SOOO ADORABLE!" Rachel squealed. "Well, I think that gap-tooth is too low for Rosetta and not her type," Diana suggested.

"Well if you think Rosetta is too good for anyone, why don't you go out with her?" Rachel joked. Diana glared at her as Rachel laughed. I rolled my eyes and smiled at them. I'm really gonna miss those two. We had our goods and bads, our ups and our downs, happiness and sorrow, but I love them and I'll miss all summer.

Unless you have their phone number, which I do!

Then I heard my dad's ridiculous truck horn that made me and my friends jump.

"UNCLE HATCHET!" I yelled in embarrassment. I waved my friends goodbye, jump in the truck, and drove off. Me and Uncle just sat there, silent.

**Chef's POV**

As I was driving, I notice Maria wasn't asking me about her day at school. I guess it's none of my business. So I broke the ice of this silences and told her about this reality show.

"Maria, to keep you from a 'bummer summer', I signed you up to a summer camp." Maria sharply turned at me with shock and anger forming her face.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. "I can **not **go to a summer camp with: bugs, and dirt, and smelly cabins, or smelly campers! That's sooo disgusting." She crossed her arms in frustration and sharply turned back to the window.

"But Maria," I continued smiling at her, "This isn't just any summer camp, this is a reality show, challenging teenagers like you to win over $100,000!"

"$100,000!" She squealed. "$100,000," I repeated.

I knew this would make her happy. Now all I need to pass on with her is the funeral.


End file.
